


Kira?

by Heathens_novak



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Anime, Canon Typical Violence, Cute, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gen, Kira - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Reader Insert, Sad, but angsty, death note anime, lawliet - Freeform, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathens_novak/pseuds/Heathens_novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask your twin brother to help you with the case you were on and oh yeah you have a little crush on the head detective anndd your twin brother is *drum roll* none other than light yagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos you enjoy it!!  
> Y/n=your name  
> Y/n/n=your nickname

This case was driving you crazy,'who can kill without being there?!' You thought to yourself while watching the news to see if anymore criminals had died. Maybe you could get your brother, light to help out with the investigation, L would enjoy meeting him, it might just be a winning idea. You decided to ask the inigmatic detective about your proposition.  
~(o-o)~time skip~(o-o)~  
"Hey, ryuzaki?" You asked nonchalantly

"Yes (y/n)" the the dark eyed investigator replied in his usual monotone voice.

"I was wondering if my twin brother could help with the Kira case, I'm sure he would be a tremendous help."

There was a moment of silence before his reply, "I would have to perform extensive background checks and a questioning, but I suppose that would be alright" 

"Thanks!"  
\\(o-o)/yet another time skip\\(o-o)/  
"Li!" You called to your older brother by the name that you called him since you were kids.

"Yeah, (y/n/n)? Hearing your beloved brother voice made you light up with joy.

"I was wondering if you would join the Kira case, dad and I are on it too, pleaaaseeee??"

There was a few seconds of pondering on his part then his reply 

 

"of course!"


	2. Stormy night (so cliché)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys try to figure out sleeping arrangements for stormy weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is so short, I've been pretty busy with a lot, Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments I love finding out what you guys think!!

You were absolutely thrilled to have Light on the case with you. It was going so much faster and a lot less boring, not that L was boring, he was quite the contrary actually.  
;-;more skips;-;  
One day it was storming outside and L insisted that it was "too dangerous to go home" so you were stuck in the police building until tomorrow or until the storm passes.

"(Y/n), I do not believe that there is enough rooms for you to stay by yourself" L said his monotone voice wavering ever so slightly. 

"Should I stay with someone in their room then?" 

"That would be quite helpful, you could stay with me if you would like" that was when light, your extremely over protective bother butted in.

"No way she's staying with you" he said, with a bit of anger peppering his voice.

"Well it is up to her" the dark haired detective with a small smirk gracing his face.

They both turning towards you.

"Uhhhh I could just well.." You stuttered uncomfortably 

"I could just stay on one of the couches in here?.." You answered uncertainly.

Both of the men looked rather disappointed in your choosing of the couch.

"And besides I think that there's only one bed in each room"

"I don't mind sharing a bed" someone chirped.


End file.
